


The Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, teen wolf 6x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The car scene from 6x16 continued, kinda drabbly





	The Truth

Liam's head was pounding, ears ringing. He could feel his jaw crack as he spoke, his hands were cold and bloody- barely healing. But it would heal, Nolan wouldn't have. If he hadn't stopped himself, he could have killed Nolan. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach, because Liam wasn't like Theo. He was cold and ruthless, that's where his violence stemmed from. Liam, however, his violence came from anger. Like Theo said, you can feel more than one emotion at once- but he was sure that Theo didn't feel any. His anger came from his heart, when it quickened, spurring him to react with violence. He cared too much, and it always ended up hurting him and everyone around him.

Liam liked history, he knew what was happening. Ignorance breeds fear. Nolan was afraid of the supernatural, because he knew nothing about it. Fear breeds hate. Argent and Ms Monroe, they were indoctrinating Nolan to believe that they were monsters, that they had to kill all werewolves. The way kids were walking around with bandages on their hands, like badges to prove they weren't "one of them". Hate breeds violence, Nolan was being taught how to kill them, and that he was saving lives, not taking them.

The Anuk-Ite amplified their fear, grew their hate and gave Argent power. 

"How is it affecting you?" asked Liam, he couldn't stop wondering of Theo was scared. He didn't seem any different, he was still the same asshole he'd always been, even as he got to know him more.

"The Anuk-Ite? I'm here, aren't I?" Theo said simply, not taking his eyes off the road. Liam took that as an answer, not expecting more from Theo. "I'm not a complete psychopath." He added.

"Could've fooled me," Liam muttered.

"I have nightmares, Liam," confessed Theo, earning a short, sharp chuckle from Liam. "I'm serious, everything that's happened, comes back to me... I wake up so scared, I can't move." He stutters, shuffling awkwardly in his seat. He thought about the repeating image in his mind, of his sister ripping his heart from his chest, he saw it more than his reflection, more than his shadow. It stayed with him, even when he was awake. He can't bear to look at Liam, knowing he won't take him seriously.

Liam didn't know what to say, whether to believe Theo- what if he's manipulating him? What if he's telling the truth? What if he's just messing with Liam? He stayed silent.

Theo sighed, "you don't need to pity me or anything, Jesus Christ. I know what I've done, I just wanted you to know you're not the only one, okay? You're not weak for being afraid." He turned and looked at Liam, who was focused on the road, "look at me." He stopped the car, catching Liam's attention. 

They locked eyes, Theo placed his hand around the back of Liam's neck, his thumb gently touching his cheek. Liam pulled his face away, shaking him off, "I really think you're the one pitying me, now. Fucking hell."

"That's not what I meant," Theo slumped his shoulders, retracting his hand back.

"Oh yeah, sure. Telling me I'm not alone and a supportive little nudge, you're not being pityful, not in the slightest." Liam ranted, feeling pathetic. He began to get defensive, "I'm not a kid, you all treat me like one, but I'm not. I want to step up, be the alpha, but all anyone does is doubt me!"

"I didn't mean to be patronising."

"Then what we're you doing?" shouted Liam, "because you sure as hell don't actually care! You manipu-"

Theo cut him off by matching his volume, yelling, "because I like you, for God's sake! I want you to tell you that I'm not just here for personal gain, or because I'm afraid. I'm here because I want to keep you safe, for once in my life I could risk my life to keep some else alive! But I need you to trust me, to know me, or you wont let me do that."

Liam lurched across, grabbing Theo with shaking hands, kissing him hard and not stopping to think why. Liam could feel heat on his cheeks, and his heart in his throat. Theo wrapped his arm around Liam, hand flat on his back, he pulled him closer. They pressed against each other the best they could manage in the space, their kiss softening. Maybe it was the Anuk-Ite, their fear - but right then, all both boys wanted to do was hold eachother. 

When they pulled away, Liam rested his forehead on Theo's, they sighed heavy breaths through weak grins. Theo's spare hand travelling to Liam's, holding it losely as he intertwined their fingers. Liam watched him, he was looking down at their hands, he notices that his eyelashes made shadows on his cheeks from the distant streetlight. Theo looked up him, and for once, Liam saw no deception, no disdain, no sick amusement in his eyes. Instead, a whole new kind of want. "I want to trust you," Liam said softly, Theo closed the gap between their lips in reply, hearing Liam's quick, quiet moan in surprise, before falling back into Theo.


End file.
